Van15 South Street
by Green Apple Mochi
Summary: There's a rumor being told about Van15 South Street. It's said that this place is haunted and for unfortunate people who went through there are never been found again. In a cold afternoon, three boys were walking through that street. What happened to them? Is it true that the name of this street have a meaning behind it? One shot. Tenma's POV


**Please don't kill me for publishing this.**

* * *

_**Van15 South Street**_

The school bell finally rang, it's time for students to go back home. I put on my coat and step out the school building with my two friends in a cold cloudy afternoon. Today's really cold that I can't help but shivers in my jacket. When I get home, I'm going to drink some hot coco while cuddling with Sasuke, I thought to myself. Imagining how comfortable and warm my sofa is makes me want to be home as fast as I can.

"I can't stand this, this is way too cold!" Kariya said while walking beside me with his hand covering his freezing ears.

"I couldn't agree more," said Shinsuke with a sigh.

"I-I knew we s-should've bought some h-hot milk before," I replied under my shiver. They both now look at me with a worry look on their faces. Kariya pull out his hand and touched my cheek, "Dude, you're freezing!" he said after he laid his palm on it.

"You know what, we should take a different route today." Said Kariya as he cross his arms together, drawing me and Shinsuke's attention.

"What do you mean?" we asked in unison.

Kariya pull out a smirk on his face then replied, "You know there's shortcut that could take us home faster, right?" his smirk's getting wider. Shinsuke tilted his head, still confused by what he meant but I know exactly what he's talking about.

"No Kariya, don't even think of taking that shortcut,"

"Oh, why not?" he whined, "I know you want to be home fast because it's freezing outside, eh?"

Shinsuke, still lost, complained, "What are you guys talking about? Hey, tell me,"

Kariya sigh at his complain then start explaining.

"We're talking about taking shortcut through Van15 South Street."

"Wait, but isn't that road…" he stopped, gulped, then continue, "…Haunted?"

I turned to Kariya only to see the boy rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe you actually believed that," he said.

"B-but it's true! Right, Tenma?" Shinsuke turned to me and look at me in the eyes firmly, I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea, Kariya," I said. "You _are_ aware of the rumor that goes around the neighborhood right?"

"I know but there's no proof to that so I wouldn't believe such a lie." He answered with a snort.

"Yes there is!" I said, raising my voice a little, "Remember that old lady who chased her cat down that street? No one ever saw her again! And also that poor man Joe who happened to walk through that street at midnight and he never be found again."

Kariya stares at me then sigh, "You idiot. You know that old lady is a crazy cat lady! Her brain is all cha-coo and she got lost easily. And that Joe guy always gets drunk at night, he probably wandered somewhere far and don't know how to return home!"

The three of us went silent after the little argument we have. Kariya actually got a point about that but still I don't want to risk my life to prove it.

"Hm, I guess Kariya's right," Shinsuke said, agreeing with Kariya," I don't think that street is haunted after all." Me, in the other hand, still stick with my believe; that street is definitely haunted.

"But –"

"Oh, geez, Tenma, have some guts will ya?" said Kariya. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he led us. I could only shrug and follow him.

Not long after that, the three of us are standing in front of the street. A thick fog is covering the street, making my eyes hard to see what's waiting in the end of the road. I gulped and hesitated, my eyes trail to where the street plank is.

_Van15 South St._

At least that's what's written on the broken green plank.

Kariya starts to walk into the thick fog but I quickly stop him, "Wait!" I said. He turned around with a slight annoyance written all over his face.

"What is it now?" he said in annoyance.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, hesitated about this whole idea.

"Stop being a chicken, Tenma. Nothing's gonna happen and we all will be alright, okay? Now what are you waitin for?" he walk into the fog with Shinsuke following him. I catch up with them, unwanted to be left behind in the thick fog.

We all walk in silence with only our footsteps echoed in the fog.

_Tap. Tap. Crack. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Three different footsteps are echoed around us. I crossed my hands together, feeling a little colder than before since the fog is getting thicker as we walked deeper into the street that I couldn't even see my friends figure. Then there I realized,

I only hear two different footsteps.

"Kariya?" I called his name, making sure if he's there.

"Yeah?" he replied shortly. He's still there, alive and he can still hear me.

Shinsuke.

Just where is he? Is he left behind? The fog is too thick I can't see a thing.

"Shinsuke? Shinsuke where are you?"I called for him, hoping for him to answer me.

But no respond.

"Oy, what happened?" Kariya asked.

"Shinsuke. He's gone!"

"What? No way, man! He's just playing a prank! Oy, Shinsuke! Answer us or we'll leave you behind!" he shouted. His voice's so loud it echoed everywhere on the street.

But still, no respond.

"C'mon, Tenma, we're leaving him behind,"

"But –"

"NOW!"

I know Kariya's scared by the fact that Shinsuke's gone. I am too. He walked faster than before to get to the end sooner. I noticed that and run to catch up with him but now,

I can only hear my footstep.

I stopped to check if it's true and yes, I didn't hear any footsteps when I stopped. No, this can't be happening. My face turned pale and so I started walking. My heart's beating really fast as I walk faster and faster and faster. Soon I started running.

I'm scared.

I run as fast as I can. All those negative thoughts keep coming into my head as I run. What if I couldn't make it? What if Shinsuke and Kariya are really gone?

What if the rumor is true?

Wait, I remember now! Some people have been talking about this street. It's said that the name, Van15 South Street, could also be Van15 Sh. St. which also means,

Vanish Street.

No! No, no, no, no! I don't want to be taken away! I knew I shouldn't have trust Kariya! I want to live and continue my life. Please, somebody, anybody, hel—

* * *

**So... yeah...  
Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave some review...  
...Yeah...**

Green Apple Mochi


End file.
